


The Angel Files

by Impala_Boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jack is still alive, Jack kline - Freeform, Literally just trying to recover from the finale, Nephilim, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, everyone is happy, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Boys/pseuds/Impala_Boys
Summary: Long ass chapters with smut at the end ;-)





	1. A Hunt Gone Wrong... Kinda (Jack)

“Happy friggin holidays,” Dean said as he zipped up his stuffed, army green duffle bag.

It was mid December when you and the boys caught trail of a rampant werewolf nearby. It was killing every poor human who passed by it’s forest.

“Let’s try to get this done quick so we can be home in time to watch the Grinch on tv!” you said, walking into the bunker’s large garage.

"What is The Grinch?” Jack asked, following closely behind you.

“Oh boy,” Dean sighed as he climbed into the impala.

“You’ve got a lot to learn, nougat boy,” you said with a smile as you climbed into your own car, “See you there, guys.”

Cas and Sam got in the impala and Jack got in your car. Your palms felt clammy as you gripped the steering wheel. It’s not that you were scared of the nephilim, but it was just something about him that made your heart flutter. You hoped he couldn’t sense your nervousness. Jack was wearing a plain white shirt, a tan jacket and blue jeans. He always wore simple clothing, but still managed to look so... attractive. 

The drive took about an hour and a half, you and Jack spent the time listening to your CDs and talking about pop culture. Jack listened attentively and commented on things he found interesting. You tried to not notice the way he stared at you with a small smile while you sung to your favorite song. What was he thinking?

You and Jack were close friends. When the boys brought him home, you instantly took a liking to him, the kid with the dumb Bambi look. He obviously liked you back, if he wasn’t on a hunt with the Winchesters and Cas or running errands for Dean, then he was following you around like a lost puppy. Not that you minded having Jack around.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you parked next to the impala. You finally arrived at the woods as the sun was starting to set. As you stepped onto the gravel of the parking lot, you took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air. You had on black jeans, a black shirt with an army green button up (curtesy of Dean), tan boots, and a thick black jacket. The bitter December air nipped at your exposed skin, so you shoved your hands into your pockets and stood next to Sam. Dean set the duffel bag on the hood of the impala and started to get his weapons ready. Cas handed Jack a gun filled with silver bullets and the rest took their own preferred weapons. You held your sharp machete, ready for action.

“Let’s split up so we can find the son of a bitch faster,” Dean said, “Sam, you’re with me. Cas, you’re with Y/N.”

“What about me, Dean?” Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Kid, you can keep an eye out if he tries to escape or if anything goes wrong,” he said, “trust me, it’s an important job.” he added for good measure.

Jack visibly looked disappointed, but complied and sat on the hood of your car. You shot him a little apologetic look and turned back to enter the woods.

Sam and Dean went their own way as Cas followed you into the forest.

“I don’t think Dean should have left Jack like that,” you said as you pushed a branch out of your way.

“I know, but he is just trying to keep him safe,” Cas replied.

“I think he can handle himself.”

Cas silently agreed and you continued to track the wolf.

“Look! Claw marks,” Cas pointed to a few trees.

“They lead over there,” You said, touching the ruined bark and noting the faint blood stains.

Suddenly, Sam calls out for you and Cas.

“He’s coming your way!” Sam’s voice sounds distant and somewhat drowned out by the rustling of leaves and snapping of branches.

You turn around as Cas is tackled to the ground by huge werewolf. He struggles with the beast until you rip him off of the angel and throw him into a tree. He wastes no time to lunge at you and slap the machete out of your hand, clawing your arm and chest in the process. You cry out in pain as warm blood starts to rush out of the wounds. The wolf grabs you by the neck and slams you on the ground, making your head throb. He sprints away as Castiel starts to get up.

“I got him!” You yelled as you jumped up, ignoring the pain and ran right after him with your machete.

Sam and Dean catch up to Cas and they start to follow behind you. You’re close to the wolf, but the thick foliage of leaves and lack of moonlight start to hide him. You stopped in your tracks as you realized he was gone. It was silent. You couldn’t hear the boys behind you or the monster— only your heavy breathing. A snarl rings out and you’re flung to another tree like a rag doll. Your head starts to spin as he runs away again. The boys catch up and Sam stops to check on you.

“I’m fine! Go get him!” You winced as you propped yourself up on your elbow.

“You sure? Your head is bleeding!” Sam worriedly checked your cut.

“Yeah, go catch up with them! Let me just brush myself off.” You said assuredly.

Sam gives you a reluctant look before rushing off behind Cas and Dean.

“Damn wolf,” You said as you got up.

You felt your head and winced as the cut stung under your touch. You looked down at the claw marks in your arm and chest. It looked.. kinda bad and it hurt like a bitch, but you didn’t have time to worry about it, you have a wolf to kill. So you started to head in the direction they did.

You pushed back a tree branch to see a frozen river in your path. Did the Winchesters go this way? You weren’t sure, but it wasn’t too far wide, and you could have sworn you heard them run this way. You started to cross the river, it was slippery, but you kept your balance.

Then, the ice started to crack. You stopped in your tracks and your breathing hitched. You looked down at your feet to see the damage. Not too bad.

“Motherfucker,” You sighed as you took a little step.

It cracked more and more with each step. Only 15 feet more and you would be safe on dry land. You took a deep breath and stepped once more. That was enough and the ice gave out under you. You fell into the freezing water with a yelp. You tried to rise to the surface, but your clothes held you down. You struggled in the water that turned a light tint red as you bled, and your cuts stung with every movement. You were drowning and there was no one around. As a hunter, this was an embarrassing way to die. Your attempts to fight grew weaker as your lungs started to burn and you could take no more. This was it.

Your vision grew dark as you heard a splash of someone jumping into the water.

——

You awoke with a gasp and started to violently cough up water. You looked at your surroundings and relaxed when you realized you were back in the bunker. But this wasn’t your bedroom, it was Jack’s. 

“What happened?” You asked Jack who was watching you with wide eyes.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” He quickly rushed to the side of the bed.

“I’ve been... better,” You said, looking down at your healed arm and chest.

“I heard you scream and I ran to you as fast as I could. I was scared that I was too late!” Jack said with a stressed expression, “I pulled you from the river and flew you home. I dried you off and healed you.”

You took a deep breath, “I owe you one, Jack,” you said thankfully, “Fuck, what did Sam, Dean, and Cas say?”

“I called them after we got home, they killed the werewolf and will be on their way soon. I assume Dean will want to stop at a diner, though,” he said.

“Oh, okay.” You rested your head back on the pillow.

“You have to be more careful, Y/N, you’re only human. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you,” Jack said, sitting next to you on the bed, looking down at his hands.

“Hey, c’mon, I’m not going anywhere. Especially not with a guardian angel like you around,” You said with a smile and putting your hand over his.

He looked at your hand then at you. His blue grey eyes searching deep into yours. Your cheeks flushed and you cleared your throat.

“Can i ask you something, Y/N?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

You choked on your spit as his question took you by surprise. He tilted his head.

“Um, why do you want to do that?” You asked, your heart racing.

“Because I like you, Y/N. And based off of what I’ve seen on tv, you kiss the people you like.” He said, confidentially.

You sat up in the bed, facing him and blushing like crazy, “I-i like you too, Jack.”

He smiled and slowly pressed his lips against yours. It didn’t feel awkward or wrong, it was quite the opposite. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, not breaking the kiss. He knew what he was doing as he nipped at your bottom lip and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and he placed his hands on your hips.

You broke away, out of breath. “How the hell did you learn to do that?” You asked.

“I’m just going off of my instincts,” he said, looking down at his pants.

You followed his gaze and felt a certain heat in between your legs.

“Can we have sex?” Jack asked, suddenly and innocently.

“Jesus,” You said, almost about to pass out from embarrassment, “how do you know about that?”

“Dean gave me a laptop to watch videos of it after I told him of this discomfort I feel after thinking of you.”

“Well...” You said, “we do have some time to kill.”

He smirked and kissed you again. It was passionate, full of love and lust. He tasted sweet, as if he had just eaten a Snickers bar. You took off his tan colored jacket and threw it to the floor. Your hands ran up his arms, feeling his muscles. Jack pulled away just quick enough to pull off your shirt and rip your bra off. He looks down at your topless form, drinking you in. His blue eyes darken with lust as he stands up and pushes you down on the bed. You lightly whine at the sudden loss of contact. Taking your pants and panties off, he steps back and pins you down with his grace. You are now completely naked and vulnerable to this nephilim. You look up at him, feeling shy and anticipating his next move. You were craving him and couldn’t handle his teasing. You’ve been wanting this for a while.

”You are the most beautiful creature on this Earth,” Jack says as he runs his hands from your chest to your thighs.

He spreads your legs and starts to kiss your inner thighs, slowly making his way to your wetness. 

“Fuck, Jack, please,” you beg him, still constrained by his grace. 

He looks up at you as he starts to lick at your clit. Your fists clench as he works away, expertly. What the fuck? Jack starts to lightly suck and slip his tongue into you as you moan loudly and squirm against your restraints. He moves his hand to your chest and starts to play with your breasts, causing you to arch your back into his warm touch.

Jack pulls his face away, “You taste amazing.” 

You blush and he starts to undress himself. He swiftly pulls off his shirt and kicks off his jeans, only leaving on his underwear. 

“How about you let me go and I can take care of you?” You say with a smirk.

”I like being in control.” He says with a little, cocky grin before releasing you from his hold.

Jack quickly grabs you by the hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed. He slips off his underwear and starts to rub his cock against your sensitive clit. You gasp and try to move your hips, but his hold on you was tight. Jack looks into your wide eyes, searching for any discomfort or rejection. When he didn’t find any, he started to slide in. You winced in pain and Jack instantly looked worried.

“This is normal,” you told him assuredly, “especially for someone with your size.”

Jack relaxed and looked proud. You lightly laughed and pulled him down over you, needing to feel his bare skin against yours. He let out a breathy moan as he started to move his hips. You crashed your lips onto his and tangled your hand into his messy, dirty blonde hair. Jack started to thrust hard into you, his hand leaving a bruise on your thigh. He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. His lips were parted as he used his other hand to feel up and down your body. Jack’s fingertips sent tingles up your spine. His touch was electric, literally. He was using his grace to pleasure you. You ran your nails down his back as you moaned his name. Jack growled in approval and started to thrust faster.

His stamina was impressive. Again, he is the most powerful being in the universe afterall. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Jack buried his face in your neck, kissing at the soft and sensitive skin. You clenched around his cock and he groaned in pleasure as he bit down on the base of your neck. You yelped in surprise. Jack started to kiss and suck over his mark, leaving a dark hickey. He moved his head and left another. 

“Fuck, Jack, I’m getting close,” You panted out, starting to feel that familiar pressure build in the pit of your stomach.

”I don’t know what that means,” he said softly in your ear.

You were going to reply when, suddenly, he slips out and effortlessly flips you to your belly. You were surprised when he lifted you to your knees and shoved his dick back in. Since Jack was taller than you, he was able to comfortably fuck you doggy style. So much for Jack being innocent. 

You put your face against the bed and closed your eyes as you started to feel your orgasm build.

”Faster!” You called out, gripping the sheets tight.

Jack’s eyes were glowing gold as he jerked his hips to speed up. The sound of skin slapping skin was drowned out by your moans as he pounded away. He dug his nails into your hips as you clenched tightly around him, and released. You screamed his name and felt sticky, warm liquid run down your thigh. Jack rode out his own orgasm and yelled your name as the lights shut off, plunging you both into darkness. He slipped out after filling you with his seed. Feeling for you in the dark, his eyes had stopped glowing and you both were out of breath. 

“What was that? It felt so good, I feel.. very satisfied.” Jack said as the lights kicked back on.

You laid back on the bed, thankful that you were on the pill. You two left a sticky mess on the sheets. 

“That, Jack, was your first orgasm. It’s what happens when you are sexually satisfied,” you said, getting under the covers.

Jack waved his hand over the bed and it was good as new. He followed your previous move and got under the covers as well. You put your head on his chest and threw your arm over his stomach. He relaxed under your touch and took a deep breath. 

“I really enjoyed that. We should have sex more often,” Jack said.

You giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek, “yeah, I had fun. I didn’t know you had all of that in you,” you teased.

”I know a lot more than you think,” he said with a devilish glint in his eye.

You blushed, “maybe you should show me sometime.”

”Maybe I should show you now.”

”Jack,” you said laughing, “we should go clean up. Want to join me in the shower?” You asked softly, trailing your finger down from his chest to his lower abdomen.

He shivered and quickly answered, “Yes!”

You got up from the bed and slipped on Jack’s shirt from the floor and he put his underwear back on. Grabbing his hand, you led Jack to bathroom in excitement.

Time to see what else the pizza man taught him.

 


	2. Lookin’ Good, Feline Good (Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch is out for vengeance on you! Thank god for your guardian angel.

You climbed out of the black Chevy Impala with your hand glued to your gun. Your brothers, Sam and Dean, had found a case in Nevada. A witch had been hex bag happy, and you can't have that. With the help of Castiel, you tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from your motel. 

Sam and Dean approached first, while you and Cas followed.

“You two go around back, Sammy and I will take the front,” Dean motions with his gun.

Castiel follows you as you make your way to the back. It was nighttime and the only light illuminating your path was the full moon. When you reached the backdoor, you saw that it was boarded shut. There was no way you could make it in without alarming the witch.

“Fuck,” you whisper as you look around for another way in.

To your pleasant surprise, there was a broken window that was just the perfect size for you to squeeze through. But, it was a little high up.

“Cas, help me get up there,” you turned to face the angel.

“How?” He questioningly looks at the window, then at you.

“Give me a lift,” you simply state.

You both walk over to the window and Cas places his hands on your hips. He lifts you up without a struggle.

“Nice,” you mutter to yourself as you climb in the dark building.

“Be careful, Y/N,” Cas whisper yells.

You hear the sound of fluttering wings and turn around to see that he took the easy way in; teleporting.

“If I knew that was an option I would have asked, dick,” I said, shaking my head at the innocent-eyed angel with a smile.

You looked around the dusty, old warehouse, keeping a tight hold on your gun with witch killing bullets.

“I think I see something behind those crates,” Cas said.

“Let’s go check it out.”

You took the lead as Castiel followed closely behind with his angel blade. Your steps were silent, the witch behind her altar didn’t hear you coming. The witch was short, blonde haired, and wore black robes. She had a cauldron on the table and was softly whispering in Latin.

You quietly looked around for Sam and Dean as the witch poured her concoction into a glass flask. You saw them creeping up behind another crate, awaiting your signal. You nodded your head and the brothers got their weapons ready.

“Don’t move, bitch,” you said loudly, making the witch jump.

She turned around with a cocky grin, “listen kid, I’m on a tight schedule. I’ve got places to burn and people to hex, so if you don’t mind, let’s skip the whole dramatic fighting and let me get your death over with.”

Before you could reply, she flicked her wrist and sent you flying into the wood crates. Your head spun as splinters fell around you. Sam and Dean rushed in and shot their guns, but the witch snapped her fingers and the bullets turned to bubbles. Without hesitation, Dean dropped his gun and tackled her, making her scream in anger. She sent him flying into the opposite corner of the warehouse.

Sam and Cas ran at her and they wrestled. For someone with her size, she sure could hold her own in a fight. Cas went crashing into her altar, sending all her tools and spells flying. She held her hand over Sam’s head and he suddenly dropped to his knees. His face started to turn red and he groaned in pain as he held his head. You tried to get up, but your head was still spinning and your vision was getting blurry.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Sam let out a breath of relief and sank to the floor. The witch stood still, her mouth slightly fell open as she looked down to see blood running down her stomach. Another shot rang out and she fell to the cold floor, dead. 

Dean stood behind her with a gash in his arm and a bruise on his face, “man, I hate witches.”

Cas had gotten up from the mess he made and rushed over to you. He sat you up and started to inspect your head.

“I can heal you,” he said, worriedly.

“Thanks, Cas,” you said groggily.

He held two fingers to your forehead and you felt a comfortable warmth spread through your head. You were healed. Castiel helped you stand up, your cheeks a light shade of pink as your hands touched.

“Sorry I wasn’t much help boys, it looked like you had it,” you said, sheepishly.

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Dean snapped playfully.

Sam got up from the floor as Castiel approached him.

“Are you ok, Sam?” he asked.

“Yeah, never better Cas,” Sam shot him an assuring smile.

“Alright, let’s get the hell out of here,” Dean said, putting his gun up.

Suddenly, the witch’s body twitched as she grabbed the nearest, unbroken flask and aimed for you.

“Fuck you!” she yelled as she used the last bit of strength she had by throwing her arm back and launching the flask towards you.

You didn’t have any time to react, but Castiel did. He dove in front of you, taking the hit of the glass. It exploded over him as you yelled, “No Cas!”

Sam immediately shot the witch dead. Dean kicked her in the head to make sure she was really gone. You dropped to your knees where Cas had fallen.

“I think.. I’m ok,” He said, blinking and looking down at the spilled liquid.

Relief started to flood your body as you hugged him.

“Whatever she threw probably doesn’t work for angels,” Dean said.

Suddenly, Castiel was gone. One second you had your arms around him, the next he was gone. You cried out in surprise and started to wildly look around. Sam and Dean ran over to you.

“Cas!” you stood up and started calling out, “Castiel!”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw a little black ball run towards you from behind a crate. Dean screamed and jumped away from it. You furrowed your eyebrows as a little black kitten bounded towards you. A kitten?

Dean cleared his throat in embarrassment as Sam shot him a “really, dude?” look.

You held your hand out for the kitten, it approached you without fear. It’s dark blue eyes locked onto yours and for some reason, you knew it was your angel.

“What the fuck did she do you?” You whispered to the purring kitten.

“Is that Cas?” Sam asked, looking closely at the kitten in your hand.

Castiel meowed and nodded his head.

“You can understand us?” Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

Castiel nodded again and flicked his tail.

“Well, now what the fuck are we supposed to do? The bitch is dead!” You said, exasperated.

Panic was almost seeping in. What if Cas was stuck like this forever? You don’t even like cats that much!

“Listen, Y/N, take Cas back to the motel and we’ll give Rowena a call,” Sam said, “but first we have to search through this witch’s things.”

You nodded your head and Dean scratched behind the kitten’s ears.

“Who’s a good boy?” He asked, tauntingly.

Castiel snarled and clawed at Dean’s hand. He pulled his hand back quickly and laughed.

“Let me know what you find,” you said to your brothers as you started walking out of the warehouse.

You slipped Cas into your coat pocket and sighed, “I feel really bad. That potion was meant for me, not you, Cas.”

The kitten looked up at you with big blue eyes. You gave him a little smile and started the drive to the motel.

—

It was about 2 am when you parked the sleek, black impala in the parking lot. You stepped out and noticed that Cas had fallen asleep in your pocket. You had to admit, this kitten was pretty cute. You softly rubbed his head and walked up the steps to your floor.

As you got to the top, you noticed a drunk middle aged man sitting on the floor outside a room. He had a beer in his hand and looked miserable. He wore jeans and a simple white shirt, his light brown hair was messy and unbrushed. You held your breath and hoped he wouldn’t say anything to you as you walked by.

“Hey beautiful,” the man slurred and started to get up.

“Goodnight,” you said, brushing him off.

“Aww, don’t be like that, baby. Listen, I got locked out of my room, mind if I stay with you?”

You were going to reply when he suddenly, and roughly grabbed your shoulder. An angry hiss came from your pocket.

“What the hell?” The drunken man stumbled back as a furry black ball of fury lunged at him.

Castiel clawed his face and bit at the hands that tried to throw him off. You threw your arm back and struck the bitch in the jaw. Castiel jumped onto your shoulder as the man was instantly knocked out on the cold ground.

“Nice one, Cas,” you said with a little smile.

You slipped the key card in the door and quickly closed it behind you. Cas jumped off your shoulder and landed on the bed. He stared up at you, expectantly. You reached over and scratched his head, behind his ears, then his back. The kitten purred and rubbed himself on your hand. You giggled as he licked you and gave a pleased “meow”.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to go shower.”

Castiel nodded his little head and rolled onto his back. You headed to your backpack and picked out your pjs. Setting them aside, you started to undress.

A startled meow rang out in the quiet room. You jumped and slipped your shirt back on. You completely forgot Castiel was there! How embarrassing, he almost saw you naked. The little kitty stared at you innocently as he licked his paw.

Your cheeks were flushed as you hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. You pressed your back against it, trying to catch the breath you didn’t know you were holding.

—

Your shower took about 30 minutes and the bathroom was foggy as you stepped out into the cold. You reached out and wrapped a towel around yourself as you started to blow dry your hair. After you were done, you looked around for your pajamas. Where were they?

Your stomach fell as you realized that you left your clothes next to your backpack. You meant to bring them in, but Castiel startled you. He should be asleep by now, right?

You quietly and slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Castiel was sitting on the bed where you left him, except, he wasn’t a kitten anymore.

Castiel’s eyes met yours as you ran out of the bathroom towards him. You threw your arms around the stiff angel.

“Cas! Thank god, I thought you would be stuck like that forever!” You said into his shoulder.

“I am thankful too. There is a reason why I didn’t chose a cat to be my vessel,” he said, his voice sounding nervous.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, pulling back from the hug.

His dark blue eyes looked down at your white towel then back up at you. Your eyes widened and you jumped back.

“I-I’m sorry, Cas. This is super awkward, I’m going to go-“

You were cut off as Castiel grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him. You stared into his eyes, feeling a range of emotions: embarrassment, nervousness, and excitement.

Castiel closed the gap between the two of you, gently placing his lips on yours. He let go of your wrist, as if saying that you can pull away at any moment. You didn’t. You nipped at his bottom lip and slipped your tongue in his mouth. He tasted amazing, addicting almost. Cas kept his hands at his sides, but as this kiss deepened, you wanted them to be all over you. 

You broke the kiss and tried to catch your breath, “I want you.”

”I’m yours, Y/N.”

Without wasting time, you pulled off his trench coat and suit jacket and threw them to the floor. Your breathing was uneven as you started to feel that familiar heat in between your legs. Castiel ripped off your towel and started to admire your body. He grabbed you by the waist and turned you both around so you were laying on the bed and he was top. Never taking his eyes off of you, he untied his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. Throwing them to the side, he got on top of you.

You grabbed the sides of his face and smashed your lips on his. You moaned as Castiel let his hands wonder up and down your sides. He stopped to massage your breast and tease your nipple. You jerked your hips up and rubbed against his hard cock. He moaned against your lips and you lightly pushed him away. Your hands hurriedly fumbled with his belt. His eyes were dark as you finally flung it across the room and unzipped his pants. Cas kicked them off along with his underwear. 

“Damn, Cas,” you said, looking down at his erect member with a smirk, “me-oww.”

”You’re going to ruin the mood,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Before he could do anything else, you grabbed Cas and flipped you both over so you were on top. He watched you in surprise as you threw your leg over him and straddled him. You kissed his neck and trailed down to his chest. His breath hitched and he gripped your hips hard. Your hands went up from his chest and to his well-toned arms. Cas moved his hand from your hip and started to slip his cock in. You gasped as you started to slide down on it all the way. 

Castiel threw his head back on the bed as he started to slowly thrust. You placed your hands on his pecks and dug your nails in as he started to gain speed.

”Fuck, Cas. Yes baby!” 

Cas grunted and kept slamming into you as he watched your breasts bounce with every movement. Castiel looked so fucking delectable under you, with his messy dark hair, lustful cerulean eyes, flushed cheeks, and cherry red lips. His lips were parted as he panted.

You yelped when he angeled his hips and pounded away at your sweet spot.

“Do you like that, baby?” He asked in a gravelly voice.

You quickly nodded as you sighed and kept bouncing on his cock. 

You were startled when you heard your phone ring across the room.

”Shit! It’s probably Sam or Dean,” you groaned.

”You should probably answer,” Cas said lazily, slowing his thrusts.

”I don’t really want to,” you breathed out and looking into the angel’s eyes.

He sighed and put his hands behind his head as you slipped off him and awkwardly bounded over to your phone that rested on the counter near the bathroom.

”Hello?” you accidentally snapped.

”Woah, sorry to disturb you princess,” Dean said with a chuckle, “how’s Catstiel?”

You rolled your eyes, “not a cat anymore.”

As you talked on the phone, Castiel came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You melted into his touch.

”Yeah, it was a sort of complicated and required a lot of hairballs..” Dean paused as the thought disgusted him, “but Rowena was able to remove the curse.”

Castiel kissed your neck and bent you over the counter. You gasped as he shoved his cock back inside you.

”You okay, Y/N?” Dean asked.

”Yeah!” Your voice squeaked, “I-I’m fine, I just saw something weird on TV.”

Cas picked up his speed and you bit your lip to keep from moaning out loud. Damn this angel.

”Um, okay. Sam and I are going to grab a bite to eat, then we should be headed to the motel room soon. Don’t stay up too late watching tv, the walls are thin and you’ll keep sensitive Sammy up,” Dean said with a laugh towards the end.

Thank god you decided to get a separate motel room from your brothers. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan. See you soon, bro. Bye.”

Keeping your voice as nonchalant as possible was the world’s most difficult challenge at this point. Castiel had his fingers tangled in your hair and he tugged as he fucked you from behind. You quickly hung up and dropped your phone as you clung to the edge of the counter for support. 

“Cas, I’m close!” you whimpered as you felt your orgasm building and threatening to spill as the angel hit your sweet spot with every jerk of his hips.

”Come for me, Y/N,” he growled.

He slapped your ass and gripped at your hips as you clenched your walls around him. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt your climax rock through your body. You screamed Castiel’s name as you released. His own climax wasn’t too far behind as his speed faltered and he slipped out quickly. He came all over your back as he grunted and moaned your name.

“Damn, Cas!” you exclaimed and laid your head down on the table, attempting to catch your breath.

Castiel stepped back and admired your naked body one last time before turning and grabbing your towel from the bed. He walked over to your slumped form and wiped away the sticky mess from your back and from in between your legs. You sighed contentedly as he picked you up bridal style and laid you on the bed. He threw the covers over your bodies and you snuggled up against him.

”Was that good?” Cas asked.

”Hm.. let me think,” you said jokingly, “it was alright.”

”Just alright?” He repeated incredulously, “I don’t think you were thinking that when I surprised you from behind,” he teased.

You blushed and swatted his chest, “whatever, Catstiel.”

”If you don’t stop with the cat puns, I will have to punish you.”

”Ohhh, rawrrr.”

”That’s it,” Castiel suddenly got over you and started tickling your sides.

You gasped and burst out laughing, “Cas! Castiel! Stop it!” you cried in between breaths.

”Promise not to make any more bad jokes?” He said, trying to hold back a smile.

”Yes! I promise!!” you wheezed.

”Alright then,” He said satisfied and laid back down next to you.

You glared at him as he smirked and pulled you closer to him. 

“Bitch,” you said softly as you rested your head on his chest.

You felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed. Your eyes soon grew heavy and Castiel switched off the bedside lamp. The room grew dark as you heard crickets chirp outside and the rattle of the motel room’s air conditioning. 

“Goodnight Cas... I love you,” you said with a yawn.

Castiel gently stroked your hair and replied, “Goodnight, Y/N, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y’all liked this one!! plz leave some kudos if u did :’-) I have a family to feed


	3. This Chapter Sucks (Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bar full of vampires and a sexy, jealous nephilim. What could go wrong?

You look at yourself in your bedroom mirror with a smirk. There was a special occasion tonight and you needed to look as stunning as possible. Not like that’s hard! You fixed up your hair, put on some makeup, a little black dress, and silver heels. The dress reached to the middle of your thighs and showed off your attractive legs. Your breasts were pushed up and looked alluring.

Tonight, you were going on a hunt with the Winchesters and Jack. Your plan was to get close to the alpha vampire at the bar and slice his head off. It would scatter his nest and make it easier to attack them. With this outfit on, you were sure to catch the eye of the alpha vamp! You were all ready to go!

You walked into the bunker’s kitchen, where your friends were waiting. Sam, Dean, and Jack were seated at the table, talking amongst themselves as Jack ate Krunch Cookie Crunch. They had gotten dressed a while ago, you had taken a bit longer.

“Hey guys, I’m ready!” you said, slightly straightening your posture as you looked upon their stunned faces.

Dean’s mouth fell opened, Sam’s eyes widened, and Jack’s face grew red.

You laughed at their reactions,“don’t know why you’re so surprised! I look like this everyday,” you said cockily.

Dean and Sam snapped out of it when Jack spilled a little bit of cereal on himself.

“Okay, no,” Dean said, shaking his head, “you’re like my little sister, I won’t let you go out looking like that! I feel like a pimp, ugh.”

“What! But this was part of the plan! Sam, c’mon, back me up here,” you looked at the big man with pleading eyes.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Dean..” Sam said, awkwardly.

“Thank you! Those vamps would eat you alive!” Dean paused, “literally.”

You crossed your arms and glared at them. It wasn’t a big deal!

“Listen, we’ll go with plan B.” Dean spoke up.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think about what plan B was.

Dean continued, “I’ll call Rowena and have her turn Jack into a friggin’ puppy or something. Everyone loves puppies! Okay?”

Dean looks at Jack for approval, but he was busy staring at you and not being discreet at all. His grey-blue eyes followed your curvy outline and stopped when he reached your breasts. He seemingly gulped and then looked into your eyes. You bit your lip and cursed yourself when you felt your cheeks heat up.

Dean snapped, “kid, don’t make it weird.”

Jack slightly jumped and looked at him, “sorry, Dean.”

Despite your anger, you found yourself trying to hide your smile at Jack’s reaction. How flattering. Still, you huffed loudly at them and turned around to go back to your room. Well this was useless! You took off the dress and threw on black skinny jeans, a simple white tank top, your favorite leather jacket, and combat boots. You looked at yourself in the mirror with an annoyed face then headed into the bunker’s main room.

A scraggly little dog ran up to you, jumping and pawing at your leg. You picked up the sandy colored dog and held him to your face.

“Jack?” you asked, staring into the dog’s eyes.

He barked an affirmative and you lightly laughed and placed him down.

“Well, that was quick,” you said to the Winchester who was packing a duffel bag of weapons.

“Not really, you just took forever to get dressed,” Dean said.

You rolled your eyes, “maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t make me change.”

“Hey, attitude,” he said jokingly, then sighed when he saw your unamused face.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Sam asked as he walked out of the garage with Rowena.

You smiled at waved at the red haired witch, “hey Rowena.”

“Hello dearie,” she said with a small smile, “have fun tonight!”

“Will do,” you said as she walked up the stairs and out of the bunker.

You and the Winchesters climbed into the impala and started to drive away.

“Wait!” You suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Sam asked as Dean glanced at you in the rear view mirror.

“We forgot Jack.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean said as he turned the car around.

After 5 minutes, Jack was seated on your lap in the backseat.

You picked him up and looked him in the eyes, “don’t pee on me.”

—

You and the boys arrived to the vampire nest after an hour. The sun had just started to set when Dean parked the impala across the street of the bar, in an alley way. You had a perfect view of the front doors without being spotted. Outside stood a buff man. He must be a lookout or guard.

“Alright, Y/N, you will stake out the back doors while Dean and I stay here and wait for the signal.” Sam said.

“What’s the signal?” you asked.

“After Jack kills the alpha, the bouncer will run inside and that will be our cue. Since you’ll be at the backdoor, just wait until you hear screaming.”

“Okay. How will Jack get in?”

“He’ll go up to Mr. Steroids over there and act like he’s hungry,” Dean said.

“How do we know they’ll let in a stray?” you asked, looking down at the curled up mutt on your lap.

“What is this? 30 questions? They just have to! What kind of heartless bastard would turn their back on a hungry dog?” Dean said.

”It’s 20 questions, Dean,” Sam corrected as his brother just rolled his eyes.

“They’re literally heartless... they’re dead, Dean,” you sighed, “it would have been better to send me,” you muttered.

You opened the car door and safely secured your machete on the inside of your jacket, making sure it wouldn’t harm you while you moved. You picked up Jack and carried him across the street when the bouncer was facing the other way. You placed the little dog down on the sidewalk some feet away from the bar and ran into the alleyway.

You glanced back at Jack and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded his little head and began bounding towards the bouncer and out of sight. You walked down the graffitied alleyway and towards the back door. Hiding behind the dumpster, you waited for chaos to ensue.

After 10 minutes, at most, you grew bored and kind of anxious. If anything happens to Jack... You brushed away those thoughts and sent a text to Sam.

“How long will the dog spell last?”

You kept the chat opened and waited for a reply. Your eyes scanned across the building’s walls. You snorted to yourself as you read a piece of graffiti, “this place suuuucks”. Your phone vibrated in your palm and you looked down to see a message from Sam.

“About an hour or two. Don’t worry, the signal will come soon.”

You took a deep breath and locked your phone. You leaned against the wall and checked out your nails. You were picking at a little piece of skin when the backdoor flew open. You jumped, not expecting anyone to be out here. You immediately pretended to throw up, bent over and everything. You heard footsteps rush over to you and you closed your eyes for a second, feeling your heart race at a thousand beats per second.

“Are you okay?” You heard a deep, gravelly voice ask.

You wiped your mouth and looked up at the man, “y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine, dude!” you slurred, “just looking for a place where I can drink some fuckin beer in peace!”

The vamp was dark haired, pale, and had cold grey eyes. He flashed a smile and placed a hand on your back, “you’re at the right place then, babe!”

You let him lead you through the backdoor and into the bar. You entered through the kitchen where two men were chopping up pieces of some unknown meat. Your stomach grew nervous as you concluded that it was definitely human meat.

“Welcome to Batty’s!” The vamp said, gesturing around the bar, “our bloody marys are to die for,” he said with another wide smile.

Creepy ass motherfucker, you thought as you forced a smile and slightly stumbled to a stool on the bar. This place wasn’t too big. It had spruce wood floors, tan wallpaper, paintings on the wall, white tables with light, wooden chairs. There were at least 12 vampires in total, not including the others in the kitchen. They were all relaxed and nonchalantly glanced at you before looking away. Some nodded their heads to the pop music that played, others were drinking and talking to the people around them.

From the corner of your eye, you saw a little dog on a table surrounded by 3 swooning girls. They rubbed his belly and patted his head. Jack seemed unenthusiastic about all the attention he was getting. When he saw you sit at the bar, he perked up.

Great work Jack, you thought. You huffed in annoyance and faced the vampire again. He was talking to the bartender and ordering two bloody marys. You looked around the room, coolly, trying to find the alpha. Your eyes locked onto his from across the bar. The alpha was a tall, blonde and had emerald green eyes. He’s kind of cute.. too bad you had to kill him.

“My name is Evan,” the man next to you said, “what about yours, cutie?”

You turned away from the alpha and looked at him with a smile, “my name is Alex.”

Not to brag, but you were quite the popular hunter. If you told him your real name, everyone in this bar would beat you the fuck up on sight. Evan was about to reply when he looked behind you and suddenly stiffened. You were confused by his quick shift in emotion and you slowly turned around.

Your eyes drifted up from a muscly, well toned chest up the face of the alpha. Your heart skipped a beat and you were trying to figure out what he was doing over here.

“I’ve never seen you before,” the alpha spoke with a thick British accent.

“Well, I’ve never been here before,” you flirted, “I would have definitely remembered a face like yours.”

He smirked, “well, my name is Luke and this is my bar. Let me buy you a drink.”

Luke held out his hand and led you to his table near the back wall. He turned around and motioned for the bartender to bring two glasses. You sat down with him and noticed that Jack was staring at you, while the girls tried to feed him some meat. 

“Cozy little place you got here, Luke,” you said as you pretended to look around and admire the place.

He looked proud, “thank you.”

You looked back at him and smiled. He cleared his throat and spoke up again, “so.. tell me about yourself, Alex, was it?”

You nodded and carefully planned out your reply, “I’m from Kansas and I was out with friends tonight,” you paused to thank the bartender as he brought drinks, “had a bit too much to drink at the club so my friends told me to head home. Now I’m here!” You hiccuped and placed your hands around the cold beer glass.

The alpha put his hand over yours, “you shouldn’t drink anymore then, love. Let me take you home.”

“I’d love that,” you said, leaning closer to him.

Luke took that as an invitation to place a little kiss on your cheek. This guy moves fast. Since he was distracted, you started to slowly put your hand in your jacket, reaching for your machete.

You jumped when you heard a shout, “get the hell away from her!”

Your head snapped towards the noise and saw Jack standing a few tables away from you. He looked scary pissed. All the vampires suddenly extended their fangs and got closer, but Luke remained cool.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed and before anyone could do anything, you lashed out with your machete.

Luke’s head landed on the spruce floor with a thud and rolled under a table. Everyone stared with a stunned silence as you wiped the blood from your face in disgust. The door burst opened and Sam and Dean ran in with their own machetes. Some vampires turned to run and the rest started fighting.

“It’s about damn time!” Dean yelled as he fought with a snarling bloodsucker.

You swung your machete in your hand and got in a fighting stance, counting all the vampires that were closing in on you. There were five in total. They all lunged at once and you began your deadly dance. You punched a vampire in the jaw and turned your body to kick another. A vampire grabbed you by the hair and you elbowed her, sending her flying back into a table and breaking a wooden chair into pieces. You swung hard and sliced someone’s head clean off.

You were picked up by your neck by someone behind you and you struggled to break free. You were thrown like a rag doll and hit the floor on your back. You groaned in pain and quickly propped yourself up on your elbows. You had landed near Sam, so he extended his hand and raised you back up as he decapitated the vamp that was running straight toward you.

“Thanks,” you said to him, out of breath.

“Don’t mention it,” he nodded and was suddenly tackled by a girl vampire.

You figured he could handle her, so you ran towards the 3 vampires that made their way to you. You punched, kicked, and sliced until they were all dead. You sighed contentedly at your work when suddenly you were hit in the head from behind. You landed on your knees with a grunt, dropping your machete. You blinked and tried to stop the room from spinning. A boot was pressed to your back and kicked you down. You threw your hands out to stop your fall and quickly rolled over to face your attacker. It was Evan.

“You little bitch!” he yelled, “I should’ve killed you in that alleyway when I had the chance. Ohhh, I would love to tear you to pieces right now and taste your blood,” he laughed manically.

“Yeah, you should’ve killed me when you had the chance,” you said and used all your strength to kick him where the sun don’t shine.

Evan yelled and fell to the floor in pain. You jumped up and launched your fist to his face, sending blood splattering on the table legs. You glanced at the broken chair next to your foot and picked up a splintered leg. Evan rolled over with a groan and bloody face. His eyes widened as you slammed the makeshift stake straight through his heart, nailing him down. When he went limp, you looked up at your team with satisfaction.

Jack stood up from behind the bar with blood splattered on his grey shirt and face. He was breathing hard and held a machete tight in his hand. He had killed three vampires on his own. Nice. Dean and Sam worked together to kill seven and you managed to take out six. Definitely going to brag about that later. As you dusted yourself off, Jack swiftly started walking towards you.

“Great work, guys. We really got them,” you said, pushing some hair out of your eyes, “Jack, you blew our cover, but I forgive you because it worked out anyway,” you said crossing your arms with an amused look.

“It took about ten hours for you to make a move, but yeah, great work!” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

You were about to reply when Jack grabbed your wrist and looked at you with a serious expression, “we have to talk.”

“Um, o-“ you were cut off by the sound of wings flapping.

Before you could even blink, Jack flew you to an alleyway. You looked around in confusion.

“Where are we?” You asked the nephilim standing in front of you.

“A few blocks away from the bar,” he spoke.

“Okay,” you trailed off, “why are we here?”

“Because,” Jack said softly and placing his fingers to your forehead.

Using his grace, he cleaned up the blood stains from your skin and clothes. He did the same to himself before continuing.

“I need to confess something.”

“I’m listening,” you said, feeling your heart start to race as you stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

“When I saw you in that dress today, I felt something. I felt a strong sense of desire.. desire to make you mine where you stood,” Jack put a hand to your face and caressed your cheek with his thumb, “And when I saw that other man put his hand on you and kiss you.. well, I’ve never felt more angrier in my life.”

You bit your lip, was this really happening? Oh god. You took a deep breath and put your arms around his neck.

“I’m glad you’re confessing this, because I have a confession of my own,” you said, letting your eyes linger on his lips then back up into his eyes.

“Tell me,” he said, letting his hand fall and placing his hands on your hips.

“I like you a lot, Jack. I want to be yours.”

He smiled and closed the distance between you. The kiss sent your head spinning. He smelled amazing and his touch sent tingles up your spine. You bet his taste is better, so you teased his bottom lip and slipped your tongue in. You moaned in the kiss as you explored each other. Jack let his hands wonder from your hips to your ass and you were surprised, but not against it. You tangled your fingers in his messy blonde hair and lightly tugged as you felt a wet spot in your panties. Briefly breaking the kiss, Jack lifted you by your ass and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. He gently pushed you against the wall of the building before letting his lips find yours again. You rutted against his hard cock and he lowly growled.

You shared kisses in the shadows of the full moon. Your mind was in a frenzy. You craved Jack, you wanted him, but this alleyway wasn’t where you wanted it. 

You broke away from the kiss, “Jack, wait,” you panted, “let’s go to the bunker.”

He nodded and started kissing your neck as you heard the sound of wings flapping again. You relaxed once you were in your bedroom. Jack sucked at the base of your neck and you moaned as he left a hickey. He placed you down on the bed and let you pull his shirt off after you took off your leather jacket. Your hands fumbled with his his belt as he stroked your hair.

“Let me take care of you,” you said, looking up at him and getting on your knees by the bed.

You pulled his pants down and rubbed his cock through his underwear. Jack shivered under your touch and eagerly nodded his head. You pulled his underwear off and licked your lips as you stared at it. You started off by pumping him in your hand, he let out a soft hiss at the contact. You brought your face forward and started to lick a stripe down his shaft. His fingers tangled in your hair as he moaned. You looked up at him and started to take him in your mouth. Your tongue swirled on his tip as you made your way down. Jack shivered and lightly thrusted into your mouth. You hummed as you took in as much as you could. You felt a warm, salty drop of pre cum slide down your throat as Jack tightened his grip on your hair. He started to get rough and thrust into your mouth, making you choke. You interrupted your humming with a moan as you struggled to breathe. He slowed his thrusts when he heard you choke again. You pulled your mouth off with a deep inhale. Looking up at him, you wrapped your hand around his glistening cock and started to jerk him off while you caught your breath. 

“That feels so good, I’ve never felt this way before,” Jack moaned out. 

“I’m only getting started,” you grinned up at the disheveled nephilim.

He swallowed hard as you pushed your hair out of your face and took his cock back in your mouth. You started slow, then soon you were choking again. Jack grunted and clenched his jaw as you worked. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth and you knew he was close. Jack grabbed you by your hair as he started to moan and thrust into you. You breathed through your nose as he groaned and released his load into your hot mouth. 

You looked up at him, taking in the sexy sight of his closed eyes, parted lips, and messy hair. You couldn’t believe that you were with the most powerful being in the world.. and you were sucking his dick. 

You pulled away from his cock and swallowed his cum with a satisfied smile. Jack wasted no time in putting his hands on your hips and throwing you back on the bed, surprising you. He got over you and pressed his lips against yours. His hands tugged at the base of your tank top and you pulled away to let him rip it off. Jack’s dark eyes fell to your chest and his breath hitched. With a little smile, you unhooked your bra and threw it with the rest of the clothes piling up next to the bed. Jack glanced up at you, then down to your chest as his hands found their way to your breasts. You softly moaned at the contact as your nipples grew stiff. He squeezed and massaged them as you barely arched your back into his touch. 

“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” Jack murmured.

You felt a blush creep on your cheeks as you thanked him. He pulled away, causing you to sigh at the loss. Jack started to unbutton your skinny jeans and you helped him kick them off, leaving you in only black lace panties. He leaned over you again for a kiss. He slipped his tongue in your mouth as he started to pull off your panties. When they were off, Jack gently rubbed and played with your clit, making you clench the sheets. 

“Do you want me, Y/N?” Jack asked, pulling away and watching you carefully.

”Y-yes!” You bit your lip to keep from moaning loudly.

”How bad?” He asks again as he slips two fingers into you.

You gasped and closed your eyes in pleasure as Jack started to finger you. 

With a confident smirk you opened your eyes and put your hand around his wrist, “I don’t beg.”

With a devilish glint in your eye, you flipped over so Jack was laid underneath you. His eyes were filled with surprise, yet excitement. You threw your leg over and straddled him. Grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, you started to grind your wet core against his hard cock. Jack growled impatiently after you kept teasing him.

”You beg for it,” you demanded as he tried to move his hips for more friction.

He scoffed and easily pushed your hands away. Before you could react, he slipped his cock into you. He started to slowly thrust as you moaned and clenched around him. When you finally adjusted, you started to move your hips along with him. Fuck.

Jack moved his hand from your hip to play with your breasts again after watching them bounce with each thrust. You sighed in pleasure as he lightly squeezed your nipple. Jack pulled your body closer to his so you were chest to chest. You buried your face into his neck and breathed in his scent, making you feel safe and loved. You heard him moan as your breath tickled his ear. 

“Keep going,” you groaned in his ear when you felt his thrusts slow.

”Beg for it,” he challenged you as he wrapped his arms around you and stood up from the bed. 

“Did I stutter?” You huffed and tried to move your hips.

He slammed you against the wall and started to thrust into you again as you were pinned with your legs around his hips. A picture frame crashed the floor by the force. You yelped as the cool wall made contact with your hot skin. You put your arms around his neck as you laid your head back and enjoyed the immense pleasure this nephilim was giving you. You’ll get him back, you thought, but in a little bit, you were liking this too much. 

A yell escaped your throat as Jack suddenly found your sweet spot. He grinned cockily as he made sure to slam into that certain spot. You grit your teeth as you tried to keep from becoming a moaning mess. With all your willpower, you pushed Jack off and down onto your desk chair. His elbowed knocked into the flower vase on the nightstand as you pushed him. The sharp sound of shattering glass was nonexsistent to the both of you as you continued. He bit his lip as you got on his lap with your back facing him. He softly hissed as you positioned yourself comfortably and slid down on his cock. You placed your hands on the arms of the chair and started to ride him. 

You felt so full with Jack inside you. You could come undone right now, but you didn’t want this to end quite yet. You wanted to get Jack to submit to you

You heard Jack moan from behind you as he gripped your hips tightly. You turned your neck to glance at the angel as you leaned forward to give him a good view of your ass. You smiled to yourself as he let out a breath and moved his hands lower to your ass. He slapped your cheek hard and earned a yelp from you. Jack thrusted a few more times before he, effortlessly, lifted you up again and pushed you face down on the desk. A lamp was sent flying along with some books and papers, but you and Jack were too busy to notice.

You were startled when you felt as if your wrists were bounded together. You growled as you realized that Jack had you pinned against the table with his grace.

”Now that’s not fair,” you grumbled as you laid there in anticipation.

Jack leaned over you and softly laid kisses on the back of your neck to your shoulders. His hand roamed freely across your ass and to your wet clit as you quivered in pleasure. You didn’t know how much more of this teasing you could take. 

“Tell me how much you want me, Princess,” Jack whispered into your ear as he continued to drive you crazy.

You bucked into his hand as you groaned in defeat. 

“Fuck you,” you said as he chuckled. 

“I want you so fucking bad, Jack. Please please please, fuck me! I want your big dick inside me already, please!” you looked up at him and begged, sincerely.

He flashed you a shit eating grin and shoved his cock back in, making you gasp. Jack wasted no time and started to quickly slam into you. His grace still held your wrists, so you could only lay there as the nephilim rearranged your guts. Best Friday night ever.

Jack found your sweet spot again and purposely hit it with every thrust as you yelled at him to keep going harder and faster. The old, weakened table leg gave out from your weight and activity. You and Jack tumbled to the floor, but he managed to flip over so you landed on him with a soft “oof”. 

“Fuck,” you said as the desk slammed into your bookshelf and knocked it over, scattering books all over the floor.

”Sorry,” Jack said sheepishly.

You rolled your eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed you back and deepened it, letting you get a taste of nougat from the chocolate he had eaten earlier. You moaned as he slid his cock inside you once again. Tightening his hold on your hips, he slightly raised you up and started to fuck you hard. You pulled away from him to catch your breath. You clenched your walls around Jack as you could feel your orgasm building up. You could tell he was close too by the way he was desperately thrusting and panting. 

“Jack, I’m gonna cum!” You yelped as he harshly shoved his hard cock inside you.

”Me too,” he spoke through grit teeth.

Jack angled his thrusts and hit your spot again and that was all it took to send you over the edge. You squeezed your eyes shut as your body quivered and released all your excitement. Jack moaned your name as he rode out his own orgasm. The nephilim laid under you with a look of pure pleasure and satisfaction as he filled you with his load. Thank Chuck for birth control, you thought.

You slid off Jack’s spent cock and laid on the floor next to him. You both were panting and sweaty.

”That was really fucking good,” you sighed as you stared at the ceiling.

”I totally agree,” he said looking at you with a small smile, “sorry for destroying your room.”

”I don’t mind,” you said with a laugh.

Jack rolled over and got up from the floor. He extended his hand, lifting you up and taking you to the bed. In no time, you were under the covers cuddling with Jack. 

“I thought you said you didn’t beg,” he said, breaking the silence, with a teasing smirk on his lips.

You glared at him, “it was..” you paused, “a moment of weakness,” you grumbled.

Jack laughed and kissed the top of your head. 

“Put my shit back,” you said, burying your face in his neck in embarrassment. 

You felt him lift his arm and you could hear objects being moved around the room. As he used his grace to fix the disaster zone, you relaxed and started to doze off. Jack intwined your fingers with his as he, too, started to drift off to dreamland. 

You jumped awake as you could hear the bunker door swing open and Dean’s voice rang out as he called, “Jack! Y/N! You here?”

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical mistakes! I am half awake :’) let me know your thoughts on my writing so far in the comments! thank u <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, I hope u liked it!! Please leave some kudos to encourage me to write more :P  
> Since I am more focused on this new book, my Patrick Stump one shots will be put on hold <3


End file.
